weekyle15s_the_ten_savioursfandomcom-20200214-history
Bumi Vamir
Bumi Vamir is the eldest son of Aang and older brother of Tenzin. Appearance He is a tall man with bushy hair and beard with a graying colour and is often seen wearing an army's uniform. Personality According to Katara, Bumi was rambunctious as a child, and General Iroh described him as a "bit of a wild man, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet." Growing up as the only nonbender in his family, he adopted a wild, determined personality to prove that he can do everything a bender can, something he was proud of. This attitude bordered the reckless from time to time, though Bumi always had the best interests of his friends and family in mind, being caring and loyal to those close to him. Despite his extrovert nature and ability to turn "a story about buying figs into a feat of derring-do", Bumi felt guilty over not having been born an airbender like his father wanted though hoped nonetheless that he was making Aang proud by devoting his life to making the world a better place. Upon becoming an airbender, he appeared to have let go of his past doubts and worked alongside Tenzin and the other airbenders to make the world a better place. Bending & Abilities After the Harmonic Convergence, Bumi developed airbending abilities. At first they only manifested as reactions when he was scared for his safety. After a few weeks of practice, however, Bumi was able to demonstrate multiple air blasts at will. He was also able to outmaneuver Ghazan, an earthbending and lavabending master, for a short amount of time, following the airbending style of "getting behind your opponent". After three years of training, his skill in the art progressed significantly to the point that he was comfortably able to soar through the air with a wingsuit, as well as being able to produce a continuous blast of air and working with other airbenders to create a tornado. As the former commander of the United Forces' Second Division, Bumi is an accomplished and charismatic leader, able to quickly rally supporters in battle. He is renowned for his strategic thinking and courage, though these attributes are often overshadowed by his apparent immaturity. He is known to finish his missions using unorthodox and sometimes bizarre strategies, though his propensity toward exaggeration has caused Tenzin to dismiss many of his brother's stories as absurd and convoluted. Bumi's military training has also made him proficient in Morse code and cryptonyms, and he is fluent in code name conventions. Bumi describes himself as having an acute intellect and cat-like reflexes, which he proved through his proficiency in boxing and knife-throwing. He also possesses great physical strength, as he was able to carry both Mako and Bolin at the same time whilst the two were unconscious. Bumi has some skill in playing the flute, able to produce sounds that can calm dark spirits if the entity is susceptible to it. While not as adept as his father Aang or his great-nephew Carter, Bumi has a natural connection to spirits: He is able to communicate with them to the point where he understands if a given situation is urgent, saying that he "got the gist" of what they are trying to tell him. Bumi also has some skill at knitting, as he created a tiny sweater for Bum-Ju. Weapons None. Family * Aang Vamir (Father) * Katara Vamir (Mother) * Kya Vamir (Sister) * Tenzin Vamir (Brother) * Korra Vamir (Sister in Law) * Tonraq Vamir (Nephew) * Unalaq Vamir (Nephew) * Eska Vamir (Great-Niece) * Dezna Vamir (Great-Nephew) * Carter Vamir (Great-Nephew) Voice Actor Richard Riehle. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Single Category:Brothers Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Vamir Line Category:Sons Category:Uncles Category:Great-Uncles